Total Drama Epic
by Josephine Zay
Summary: A new season of Total Drama with twenty-four new contestants back at Camp Wawanakwa. Apps Open.


**I know this is long, but I'm sick of one sentence or list personalities that doesn't give me any information about your personality.**

**Submit by PM, but put a detailed description (2 or more paragraphs) in the review section.**

**Answer in your character's point of view, even when it says "your character."**

**Your character cannot be related to a past contestant.**

**I have dibs on the stereotypes Rebellious Princess (which my friend Her Grace The Duchess lended me) and The Mobsters Daughter.**

**Please don't answer "Yes" or "No" to the questions. There is one question, "Do you solicite prostitution?" (hopefully everyone says "no," but don't just say "no," say something like "Well I never!")**

**You must have an account to submit a character.**

**App is on my profile.**

What is your full name?:

Pronunciation:

Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?:

Symbol (What symbol helps identify your character? Family symbols can also count. Again, descriptions are fine.):

Name Origin (Where did your character's name come from and why did their parents choose it for them?):

Title (Do have a title along with their name? [Ex: Sir, Captain, Ms.]):

Stereotype:

Theme Song:

Zodiac:

Birth Date:

Birth Place:

Birth Weight:

Birth Length:

Manner of Birth (How did their birth happen? Were they an accident? Did they kill their mother upon birth? Did they come out upside-down?):

First Word(s):

Primary Objective (What is your character's main goal? This should be the thing that drives their part of the plot.):

Secondary Objectives (What other goals does your character intend to achieve? These should drive subplots, which are also very important to a story.):

Priorities (What does your character put before all other things in their life?):

Motivation (What motivates your character to do the things they do?):

Accomplishments (What has your character accomplished already?):

Greatest Achievement (What has your character already accomplished that they are most proud of?):

Failures (What has your character failed at in the past?):

Biggest Failure (What does your character consider their biggest failure?):

Self-Confidence (How much confidence doe your character have in themself?):

Traumas (What past occurrences negatively affect your character in the present?):

Afflictions (What present occurrences negatively affect your character?):

Embarrassments (What kinds of things is your character embarrassed about? These can be internal, such as a birthmark, or external, such as their friends' behaviors.):

Worries:

Soothers (What calms your character down?):

Instigators (What might cause your character to be reminded of traumas, afflictions, worries, etc.?):

Fondest Memory:

Worst Memory:

Favorite Dream:

Worst Nightmare:

Desires (What does your character want that they know they could possibly have?):

Wishes (What might your character want that they know probably isn't going to happen or is impossible?):

Regrets (What has your character done that they wish they could take back?):

Secrets (What does your character know that must not be told to anyone?):

Confidantes (Who or what does your character feel safe sharing their secrets with?):

Soft Spots (What kinds of things does your character go out of their way to help?):

Cruel Streaks (What kinds of things does your character go out of their way to assault?):

Musical Instrument: (What instrument can your character play, if any?):

Dominant Hand (Are they right-handed, left-handed, or ambidextrous?):

Autograph (What does your character's signature look like? Descriptions are fine.):

IQ:

Known Languages:

Lures (What is your character drawn to?):

Manias (What is your character obsessed with? Pyromania, for example.):

Memory (How well do they remember things?):

Phobias (What is your character afraid of?):

Savvies (What are they very familiar with and/or very good at doing?):

Ineptities (What are they simply unable to understand?):

Hobbies (What activity or interest does your character pursue simply for pleasure?):

Pet Peeves (What kind of things just get your character's nerves?):

Logical-Mathematical (How well can your character use reason and logic in their thinking?):

Spatial (How well can your character create an image in their mind?):

Linguistic (How good is your character with words, written and spoken?):

Bodily-Kinesthetic (How well does your character control their body motions, how well do they handle objects? How clear is their sense of goal of physical action?):

Musical (How clear is your character's perception to sounds, music, tones, and rhythms?):

Interpersonal (How well does your character interact with and understand others?):

Intrapersonal (How well does your character understand their self?):

Naturalistic (How well does your character understand their natural surroundings?)

Existential (How well can your character understand phenomena or questions beyond sensory data?):

Morality (What divides your character's definition of good and bad? TVTropes has some good tropes on this here.):

Etiquette (What actions does your character use to demonstrate their morality?):

Attitude (How does your character act most of the time?):

Outlook on Life (How does your character see life? Dismal? Happy? Boring?):

Perception (How do they perceive their situations? Optimistically? Pessimistically? Sadistically? Masochistically? Ideally? Realistically? You might answer by having them tell whether 'the glass is half empty or half full', and each of these perceptions should give a different answer.):

Standpoint (How do they tend to see the world? From a conqueror's standpoint? From a student's standpoint? From a flea's standpoint? It doesn't necessarily have to correspond with their occupation.):

Philosophy (What phrase might they use to sum up the world? Think "Hakuna Matata" or "All is well that ends well".)):

Political Party:

Taboos (What would your character personally never do?):

Favorite Actor:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Arts:

Favorite Band:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Country:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Excuse:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Flavor:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Musical Genre:

Favorite Mythical Creature:

Favorite Number:

Favorite Pastime:

Favorite People:

Favorite Place:

Favorite Quote:

Favorite Restaurant:

Favorite Season:

Favorite Song:

Favorite Store:

Favorite Story Genre:

Favorite Subject:

Favorite TV Show:

Favorite Words:

Least Favorite Actor:

Least Favorite Animal:

Least Favorite Arts:

Least Favorite Band:

Least Favorite Book:

Least Favorite Color:

Least Favorite Country:

Least Favorite Drink:

Least Favorite Excuse:

Least Favorite Food:

Least Favorite Flavor:

Least Favorite Movie:

Least Favorite Musical Genre:

Least Favorite Mythical Creature:

Least Favorite Number:

Least Favorite Pastime:

Least Favorite People:

Least Favorite Place:

Least Favorite Quote:

Least Favorite Restaurant:

Least Favorite Season:

Least Favorite Song:

Least Favorite Store:

Least Favorite Story Genre:

Least Favorite Subject:

Least Favorite TV Show:

Least Favorite Words:

Communication (How does your character communicate with other people?):

Criminal Record (What has your character done to break the law? Arson? Murder? Jaywalking?):

Discriminations (What kind of stuff or people does your character discriminate against? Blacks? Aliens? Broccoli?):

Dominance (How firmly does your character stand their ground over others? Extra firm? Submissively? Iron-fistedly?):

Ego (How downright amazing does your character think they are? Ridiculously centric? In the wrong place? Superfluous?):

Emotional Stability (How much emotional inflictions can your character take before they break? Lots? None at all? Negative amounts?):

Expression (How does your character express themself? Through the clothes? By just saying it? By the pattern in which they play the harmonica?):

Humor (What does your character think is funny? Blond jokes? Death? Farting?):

Liveliness (How energetic is your character? Do they literally bounce off the walls? Do they do only what they have to do? Do they literally sleep for entire days?):

Mannerisms (How does your character commonly act? Rude? Well-mannered? Creepy?):

Patience (How long can your character wait for something or endure something that is annoying or stressful? Very patient? Impatient? Passive?):

Reputation (How is your character viewed by their peers? Are they held in high esteem? Do they think he's pure stupid? Do they think he's an alien?):

Sociability (How much does your character like to interact with other people? Is he super social? Is he a loner? Does he only like being around people who take a liking to the research behind the flight pattern of the sparrow?):

Status (What is their social status? Quiet? Popular? Dead?):

Style (How does your character act and dress? Gothic? Emo? Spocky?):

Compliments (What kinds of things does your character say as a compliment? "I like your hair"? "I think you are super smart"? "My nipples are exploding with delight"?):

Insults (What kind of things might your character say as an insult? "You are stupid and ugly and no one likes you"? "You wreak of the worst stench I have ever smelt"? "I once dreamt of a man so ugly that he had to hide from himself in the mirror, but you are uglier still"?):

Emotional Status (What emotional state is your character most likely to be found in? Happy? Depressed? Lackadaisical?):

Expletives (What words does your character use to express their anger? Swear words? Flan-diddily-anders speech? Obscure words?):

Mood (What mood is your character most likely to be found in? Angry? Thoughtful? Speechless?):

State of Mind (What state of mind is your character most likely to be found in? Surprise? Confusion? Constant denial?):

Words (What kinds of words does your character use in everyday speech? "Dude"? "dattebayo"? "Like a fox"?):

Farewells (How does your character say goodbye to people? "Sayonara"? Waving? Lifting their shirt at them?):

Greetings (How does your character commonly greet people? "Hello"? Handshake? Slap them in the face?):

Average Grade (What grades did your character get in school? A+? C-? Z?):

Degrees (What college degrees does your character have? Bachelor's? Doctorate? None?):

Education (How much education has your character received? Up to middle school? College graduate? Everything from elementary school to martial arts of every kind?):

Extracurricular (What extracurricular activities did your character participate in? Baseball? Chess club? Ballerina?):

Graduating Year (What year did your character graduate from high school? 1987? 2005? 1210 BC?):

School (What elementary, middle, high schools, and colleges and universities did your character go? Manzanita Elementary and North Valley High? Jerry Springer Private School? None?):

Special Education (What education did your character receive that their peers didn't get a chance at? Special Ed? Honor Roll? Private Schooling?):

Study Habits (How often does your character study and how thoroughly? Every free hour? Not at all? They have someone else study for them somehow?):

Association (What company, group, or people does your character associate with? History, Inc.? The Marines? Mr. Pickles' Happy Hour?):

Boss (What person or people is your character taking orders from or working for? Bill Gates? Admiral Hood? Mr. Pickles?):

Experience (What experience has your character had that they might put on their resumé? 12 years of digital artwork? Killed a man? Guest starred 45 times in Oprah's talk show?):

Hours (What hours does your character work if they work at all? 9am to 5pm (8 hours)? 8am to 3pm (7 hours?)? 8pm to 9pm and 11pm to 5am (1 and 6 hours)?:

Days (What days does your character work? All week (56 hours)? Weekdays (35 hours)? Tuesdays and Thursdays (14 hours)?:

Learning Type (Is your character a Auditory, Visual, Kinesthetic learner?):

Rank (How high in the hierarchy is your character? Production oversight? Captain of the ship? Minion of the dark lord?):

Work Ethic (How well does your character think work should be done? Thoroughly and effectively? It just needs to get done? Do they shirk it all the time?):

Transportation (How does your character get to and from their destinations? Supped up 4-wheel drive with a roll cage? Public transportation? Pogo stick?):

Class: (What class does your character identify under? Lower? Middle? Upper?):

Debt (How much debt does your character have over their head? $500? 40000¥? OVER £9000?):

Dependents (Who depends on your character for their monetary needs? Their children? Their parent(s)? Their half-sister's second cousin, twice removed?):

Funds (How much money does your character have on them on average? $5? $500? $5000000?):

Income (How much does your character make per hour and per year? $12/hour and $24000/year? $8/hour and $14000 a year? $75/hour and $52500/year?):

Acquaintances (Who does your character associate with, but wouldn't consider a friend or an ally? A recurring character? A tag-along kid? That guy they talk to every other weekday whom they still don't know the name of?):

Allegiance (Who or what organization does your character work under or fight for? Vendetta, Inc.? Reginald Bracegirdle? America?):

Allies (Who or what company does your character and/or their company work with or fight alongside? Edgar Wicklow? McDonald's? The mafia?):

Enemies (Who is it that your character is always fighting or that they have set out to destroy? The Man in Black? Wally Wickenshield? The entire naked mole rat species?):

Followers (Who follows your character and is inspired by them or tries to copy them? That one annoying kid? Their friends? Their enemies?):

Friends (Who does your character feel safe with and could trust in a time of need? Barry Barrington? Veridian City? The Laz Group?):

Heroes (Who does your character look up to? Superman? Firemen? Hobos?):

Inspirations (Who does your character get inspiration from and strive to be like? The Pope? Batman? Their best friend's cat?):

Rivals (Who is your character on good terms with, but is constantly in direct competition with? Their best friend? Their bigger brother? The smart kid in class?):

Role Models (Who was always there for their character and set them on the right path? Their father? Their sister? That French woman across the street?):

Subordinates (Who does your character get to command around or get to pull rank on? The midshipmen? Their sidekick? Anyone they please?):

Reactions:

Angry:

Anxious:

Conflicted:

Criticized:

Depressed:

Excited:

Frightened:

Guilty:

Happy:

Humiliated:

Instincts:

Mistaken:

Nervous:

Offended:

Praised:

Rejected:

Sad:

Stressed:

Thoughtful:

Piercings:

Hat Size:

Shirt Size:

Waist Size:

Shoe Size:

Face Shape:

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Hair Type: (Is your character's hair curly or straight?)

Hair Style:

Widow's Peak:

Eyebrows:

Facial Hair:

Ear Type:

Ear Shape:

Eye Type:

Eye Color:

Nose Shape:

Nose Color:

Chin Shape: Are you considered to be attractive?:

What does your voice sound like?:

What kind of accent do you have?:

Do you have a favourite quote or commonly used saying?:

Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (dour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?:

Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?:

Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?:

Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?:

How good is your personal hygiene?:

Do you wear perfume or cologne?:

What is your preferred style of dress?:

Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you nearsighted or farsighted?:

Do you wear jewellery or other accessories?:

Are you left or right-handed?:

Health and Fitness

Abnormalities: (Deformities and defects)

Addictions:

Aids: (Glasses, Wheelchairs, etc.)

Allergies:

Augmentations:

Broken Bones:

Conditions:

Diseases:

Disorders:

Extra Anatomy: (Things that aren't typically seen in this species)

Handicaps:

Medication:

Vulnerabilities:

Reason for Health:

Birthmarks:

Blood Type:

Dexterity:

Diet:

Exercise:

Figure:

Fitness:

Hygiene:

Martial Arts:

Maximum Load: (What the most weight they can carry?)

Posture:

Scent:

Sexual Characteristics

Gender:

Gender Role:

Orientation:

Fetishes:

Turnons:

Turn-offs:

Sex Life:

Virginity:

First Love:

Love Interests:

Marital Status:

Significant Other:

Residential Characteristics

Hometown:

Traditions:

Sleep Patterns (What is their sleep schedule and how well do they stick with it? 10pm - 6am, often stays up late but never sleeps in? Midnight - 5am, never deviates? Half hour naps starting at 1 and 7 am and pm, commonly oversleeps during night hours?):

VITAL STATISTICS:

How old are you exactly?:

When is your birthday?:

Where were you born?:

Where do you live now?:

What is your nationality?:

What is your occupation?:

Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?:

Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?:

What social class do you belong to?:

Do you hold any noble titles or estates?:

Do you have a criminal record?:

FAMILY:

Who are/were your parents? What do you call them? Tell us about them.:

Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.:

Who are/were your grandparents? What do you call them:

Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?:

Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us? how their legacy affects you.:

How close are you to your family in general?:

PERSONALITY:

Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?:

Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?:

Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?:

Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?:

Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?:

How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?:

Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?:

Would you call yourself a perfectionist?:

What makes you happy, and why?:

What makes you sad, and why?:

What makes you angry, and why?:

What gets you excited, and why?:

What makes you stressed, and why?:

What makes you frustrated, and why?:

Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?:

How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?:

When was the last time you cried?:

Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?:

What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfilment?:

Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?:

Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?:

Do people consider you to be trustworthy?:

Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?:

List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.:

Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?:

Do you have any good habits?:

Do you have any vices?:

Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?:

ABILITIES AND TRAITS:

Do you have any special skills or abilities? If so, how did you acquire them?:

Do you have any serious difficulties with certain skills or abilities?:

Are you particularly athletic?:

Do you participate in any kind of sports?:

Can you ride an animal, or drive a vehicle of some kind?:

Are you proficient in any martial or combative skills (martial arts, fencing, gunfighting, etc.)?:

Are you gifted when it comes to intellectual pursuits?:

Do you speak more than one language?:

Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?:

How long is your attention span?:

How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?:

Are you particularly artistic?:

Do you have any talent for music?:

Can you dance?:

Do you have any acting talent?:

Can you cook?:

Do you have any knowledge of medicine?:

Are you any good with machines or electronics?:

RELATIONSHIPS:

Who is the most important person in your life and why?:

Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.:

What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?:

Who is the person you respect the most and why?:

Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.:

Who is the person you despise the most and why?:

Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.:

Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.:

Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?:

How quickly do you judge others?:

How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?:

Do you hold grudges?:

Do you have a lot of friends?:

Who is your best friend?:

Do you find it easy to make friends?:

How well do you get along with strangers?:

In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?:

Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?:

Do you like spending time alone?:

If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why?:

Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?:

Are you a listener or a talker?:

Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?:

Do you like children?:

Do you like animals?:

Do you have any pets or animal companions?:

How do you relate to members of a different race?:

How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?:

How about members of the opposite gender?:

How do you relate to people from a different social class?:

How do you get along with people in general?:

Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?:

HISTORY AND INFLUENCES:

How would you describe your childhood in general?:

What is your earliest memory?:

Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?:

How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?:

Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?:

As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?:

Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?:

Tell us about your first date.:

When, and with whom, was your first kiss?:

Have you had many romantic interests in your life?:

Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?:

Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?:

Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.:

Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?:

Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?:

What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?:

What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?:

What is your greatest regret?:

Tell us about the best day of your life.:

Now tell us about the worst day of your life.:

What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?:

Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?:

Have you ever killed someone?:

Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?:

What is the most evil thing you have ever done?:

BELIEFS:

Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?:

In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?:

Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?:

Do you believe in an afterlife?:

Do you believe in miracles?:

Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?:

Do you believe in ghosts?:

What is your general view of religion?:

Are you superstitious?:

What are your views on gambling?:

Do you believe in luck?:

How much do you value money?:

What are your views on politics?:

Do you support any causes or charities?:

What are your views on lying?:

What are your views on theft?:

What are your views on killing?:

What are your views on crime and punishment?:

What are your views on sex?:

Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?:

Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?:

Are you patriotic?:

Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?:

How far will you go to defend your beliefs?:

How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?:

Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?:

How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?:

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

What is your favourite pastime?:

Do you have any hobbies?:

Do you collect things?:

What is your favourite colour?:

What is your favourite food? What is your least favourite food?:

What is your favourite drink? Do you have a least favourite drink?:

What kind of music do you like?:

Do you have a favourite song?:

Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?:

Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?:

Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?:

What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?:

Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?:

Which is your favourite season and why?:

What is your favourite topic of conversation?:

Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?:

What is your most treasured possession?:

If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?:

Do you like living where you are now?:

If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?:

How do you prefer to travel?:

Do you drink alcohol?:

Do you smoke?:

Do you use drugs?:

Do you solicit prostitutes?:

How do you spend a typical Saturday night?:

How do you spend a rainy day?:

How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?:

Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?:

Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?:

What are your pet peeves?:

SEFL IMAGE:

What is your greatest strength as a person?:

What is your greatest weakness as a person?:

Do you generally think with your head or your heart?:

Are you generally introverted or extroverted?:

What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?:

Do you have those qualities?:

If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?:

Do you consider yourself to be attractive?:

Do you like yourself?:

Do you consider yourself to be a good person?:

What do other people say is your best quality?:

What do other people say is your worst quality?:

How would you say people view you as a person, generally?:

Do you care what others think of you?:

What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?:

What three words would others probably use to describe you?:

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.

Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?;

Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?:

Tell us what he or she looks like.:

Give us a general impression of their personality.:

What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?:

What is your general opinion of this person?:

How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?:

How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?:

Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?:

How often do you see this person?:

Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?:

Tell us something good about this person.:

Now tell us something bad about them.:

Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?:

Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?:

Tell us something you have learned from them?:

How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?:

How would you feel if they were to die?:

What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?:

GOALS AND DREAMS:

Do you ever want to get married?:

Do you want children?:

Do you have a lifelong dream?:

What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?:

Where do you see yourself in five years?:

Where do you see yourself in ten years?:

Where do you see yourself in twenty years?:

What is your most cherished fantasy?:

If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?:

If you could choose, how would you want to die?:

What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?:

If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?:

Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?:

Gender Role (Does your character generally act more feminine or masculine?):

Orientation (Ex: Straight, Bisexual, Homosexual):

Infancy ([0-2] What was it like when your character was a baby? Were they nurtured or dropped at birth?):

Childhood ([3-12] What was it like for your character growing as a kid ?):

Adolescence ([13-17] Teen years):

Coming of Age (When and how did your character "grow up"?):

Evolution (How has your character changed since they were younger?):

Health (How healthy is your character?):

Energy (How much energy does your character have on a daily basis?):

Memory (How well does your character remember things, and what do they remember?):

Senses (Are any of your character's senses better or worse than others?):

Allergies (Self Explanatory. May be optional.):

Handicaps ([Ex: A limp, deafness, missing an eye] May be optional.):

Medication (What meds do your character take, if any?):

Phobias (Things that simply terrify your character. May be trivial or debilitating. Try to have at least one.):

Addictions (Drugs, alcohol, gambling, or bad teen romance):

Mental Disorders ([Ex: Depression, Bipolar Disorder, Paranoia.] May be optional.):

Lovers (From childhood crushes, to exes, to a married partner, who does your character love?):

Marital Status (Ex: Single, Taken, Dating, Available):

Sex Life (Pretty self explanatory):

Virginity (How many times have they "done it"?):

Element (Fire/Water/Air/Earth):

Private Life

Do you have a crush on someone?

Who has a crush on you?

Ever cheated on your bf/gf?

Who was your first kiss:

Who was your last kiss:

Have you ever been in love?

Broken any hearts?

Got your heart broken?

Ever liked a friend?

What happened?

Past Relationships-

How many relationships have you been in?

How many were serious enough to count:

Who were those serious ones:

NQ- Who used to be your best friend:

What made them different:

What happened:

Best boy/girlfriend:

Worst boy/girlfriend:.

Ever been kissed:

Who do you want back:

Why?

Who do you regret:

Why?:

Do you believe in

God:

Heaven:

Devil:

Hell:

Boogy man:

Closet Monsters:

Fortune tellings:

Magic:

Love at first sight:

Ghosts:

Voo-doo dolls:

Reincarnation:

Yourself:

Do you

Cuss:

Sing in the shower:

Like school:

Want to get married:

Type with all of your fingers:

Think you're attractive:

Drink and drive:

Snore:

Sleep walk:

Like watching sunrises and sunsets:

Have you ever

Flashed someone:

Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere:

Told that person how you felt:

Been arrested:.

Gone to jail or juve:

Skateboarded:.

Skinny dipped:

Rock climbed:

Watched porn:

Gone on a road trip:

Went out of the country:

Talked back to an adult:

Broken a law:.

Got pulled over:

Cried to get out of trouble:

Let a friend cry on your shoulder:

Kissed a brother's or sister's friend:

Kissed a friend's brother or sister:

Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways:

Moon someone:

Shop-lifted:

Worked at McDonald's:

Eaten a dog:

Give money to a homeless person:

Glued your hand to yourself:

Kissed someone of the same sex:

Had a one night stand:

Lose a friend because of your ex:

Slap someone for being stupid:

Had cyber sex:

Wish you were the opposite sex:

Caught someone doing something:

Played a game that removes clothing:

Cried during a movie:

Cried over someone:

Wanted to hook up with a friend:

Hooked up with someone you barely met:

Ran away from home:

Cheated on a test:

Would you

Bungee jump:

Sky dive:

Swim with dolphins:

Steal a friend's bf or gf:

Try to be the opposite sex:

Lie to the police:

Run from the police:

Lie to your parents:

Backstab a friend for your own well being:

Be an exotic dancer:

Are you

Shy:

Loud:

Nice:

Outgoing:.

Quiet:

Mean:

Emotional:

Sensitive:

Gay:

Strong:.

Weak:

Caring:

Dangerous:

Crazy:

Spontaneous:

Funny:

Sweet:

Sharing:.

Responsible:

Trustworthy:

Open-minded:

Creative:

Cute:

Slick:

Smart:

Dumb:

Evil:

Ghetto:

Classy:

Photogenic:

Dependable:

Greedy:

Ugly:

Messy:

Neat:

Perverted:

Silly:

A B****:

A Good Listener:

A Fighter:

A Party Animal:

A Game Freak:

A Computer Freak:

Future

Dream job:

Dream house:

Husband/Wife:

Kids:

Names:

Pets:

Car:

Age you would want to get married:

Best Man/Bride's Maid:

Honeymoon:

Your friends

Best friend:

Known the longest:

Craziest:

Loudest:

Shyest:

Best hair:

Best eyes:

Best body:

Most Athletic:

Hot-Tempered:

Most impatient:

Shortest:

Tallest:

Skinniest:

Best singer:

Funniest:

Can always make you laugh:

Wish you talked to more:

Wish you saw more:

Who drives you insane after a while:

Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of:

Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level':

Whose always been there when you need them:

Who is like your family:

How many friends do you have?:

How many are really close?

The last

Thing you ate:

Thing you drank:

Thing you wore:

Thing you did:

3Place you went:

Thing you got pierced or tattooed:

Person you saw:

Person you hugged:

Person you kissed:

Person you beat to a juicy pulp:

Person you talked to online:

Person you talked to on the phone:

Song you heard:

Show you saw:

Time you fought with your parents:

Time you fought with a friend:

Words you said:

Yes or No

Are you a vegetarian:

Are you a carnivore:

Are you heterosexual:

Do you like penguins:

Do you write poetry:

Can you see flying pigs:

Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed:

Are you a zombie:

Am i annoying you:

Do you bite your nails:

Can you cross your eyes:

Do you make your bed in the morning:

This or That

Winter or Summer:

Spring or Autumn:

Shakira or Britney:

MTV or VH1:

Black or White:

Yellow or Pink:

Football or Basketball:

Mobile Phone or Pager:

Pen or Pencil:

Cold or Hot:

Tattoos or Piercings:

Inside or Outside:

Weed or Alcohol:

Coke or Pepsi:

Tape or Glue:

McDonald's or In-n-Out:

Opinions

What do you think about classical music:

About boy bands:

About suicide:

About people who try to force their opinions on you:

About teen pregnancy:

Where do you think you'll be in 10 years:

Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years:

About gay men:

What is your Tudor Motto ((Katherine of Aragon (Humble and Loyal), Anne Boleyn (The Most Happy), Jane Seymour (Bound to Serve and Obey), Anne of Cleeves (God Send Me Well To Keep), Katherine Howard (No Other Will But His or Rose Without Thorns), Catherine Parr (To Be Useful In All That I Do), Princess Mary Tudor (Veritas filia temporis (Truth, the Daughter of Time)), Princess Elizabeth Tudor (Semper Eadem (Always the Same)), or Prince Edward Tudor (idem per diversa (The Same Whatever the Circumstance))) Please explain why this would be their motto)?:

Audition Tape:


End file.
